


The Case of A Missing Bunny

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic feels, kind of silly, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max loses his favourite toy and it is up to Magnus and Alec to find it; will they ever solve the case of the missing bunny?





	The Case of A Missing Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/547468898445332135/?lp=true) on the internet once about Maxie losing his bunny and Malec arguing who was the one who lost it (credits going to incorrectmalecquotes on Tumblr), so this fic was born. I hope ya'll like it :). It's short but cute.

Alec was frantically looking around the loft, trying his best to find a rabbit. Well, a stuffed bunny that Max couldn't find anywhere and was on the verge of tears again as his little palms were clenching and unclenching, kicking and screaming out of frustration and Alec flinched when he saw that their son was about to burst into loud crying any time now. It didn’t take long and little Maxie was crying again, wanting to get his stuffed bunny that was lost and Alec quickly hurried over to him, scooped up the crying boy into his arms and hugged him, trying to calm him down.

“Shh,” whispered Alec, but it didn’t really help and Magnus quickly hurried into the living room, his clothes and hair looking all messed up and he supported himself against the doorframe, swallowing thickly and horror filled his eyes when he saw that Alexander didn’t have much success with finding the stuffed animal as well and he looked over at Blueberry, who was now completely devastated and Magnus shook his head. “Hey, hey, look, Papa’s here,” said Alec and quickly walked over to Magnus, Max calming down a bit, but was still quietly crying in Alec’s ears. “Please tell me you found the freaking rabbit,” hissed Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“I’ve looked everywhere,” said Magnus, out of breath and Alec’s eyes widened. “The bunny left the building,” said Magnus and hid his face into his palms out of frustration. “I’ve looked in the kitchen, our bedroom, Max’s bedroom… I’ve searched everywhere, it’s not anywhere,” said Magnus quietly, so that Max couldn’t hear him, but the little boy looked up at him father and his lower lip started trembling and he cocked his head to the side. Papa didn’t have his bunny either and he hiccupped.

“Bunny?” asked Max and looked up at Magnus’ face.

“No, I didn’t find it, Blueberry,” said Magnus and Max started crying again, Alec’s eyes widening. Great, he had just gotten the crying boy under control and now he was crying again. “The bunny just took a little walk, he’s making new friends now,” he said and that didn’t help really. No, Max didn’t want his bunny making new friends, he wanted to be his only friend. Bunny was his best friend! And now he was gone, Magnus leaning down to press a kiss on top of Max’s forehead and Alec shook his head.

“Magnus,” said Alec and shook his head. “Where did you put the freaking rabbit?” snapped Alec, completely out of patience, because he really wanted the crying to stop. Crying wasn’t what bothered him, but it was the fact that their son was hurting and his heart was breaking. It was all over a stupid rabbit, which Magnus could easily conjure up, but that crossed no one’s mind at the time and Magnus gave Alec an offended look.

“I?” shrieked Magnus.

“Yes, you,” said Alec. “You were playing with Max an hour ago,” said Alec and shook his head. “The rabbit can’t be just _gone_ and you were the last one seen with it, so you’re the main suspect here,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes, Magnus wanting to laugh at how ridiculous Alexander was being. What, he was going to interrogate him now? The case of a missing bunny; sounded hilarious, but Magnus wasn’t laughing and he shook his head.

“I put it onto the couch!” said Magnus and looked under it, but no bunny and he then looked at Alec. “Actually, didn’t you carry it somewhere else because you were worried it would get dirty?” fired Magnus back and Alec’s jaw dropped. Now, he was being the main suspect?!

“Yes, but I gave it to Max! So don’t put this on me,” said Alec and looked down at the little warlock, who was now sucking on his thumb and was trying to calm himself down as his parents continued to bicker around and Magnus started massaging his temples. Okay, they needed to think rationally, they were going to find the goddamn bunny if that was the last thing they did!

As Magnus and Alec continued to shift the blame of who lost the bunny onto each other, Max was gazing up, safely wrapped up in Alec’s lap and his little eyes grew when he got the gist of it; his daddy lost his bunny. He didn’t know which one, but one did and he slowly perked up, Magnus and Alec looking down when they saw that their son had something to say. Maybe he finally remembered where he had last seen his favourite toy.

“Daddy lost bunny,” said Max and Magnus and Alec looked at each other.

“He meant you,” they said in unison and Alec narrowed his eyes. Then just like that, both Magnus and Alec started laughing, because they both realised how _ridiculous_ the situation was and just how easily they would be able to solve it if they just _thought._ Max was completely dumbfounded when he saw his parents _laughing_ but the way they were laughing made him laugh as well and his tears were soon replaced by his loud giggles.

Magnus and Alec felt a bit relieved when they saw Max giggling and smiling, Magnus scooping Max into his arms and he lifted him high up in the air, then pressed a kiss on top of his forehead again and Max started giggling again, grabbing onto Magnus’ spiky hair, pulling onto it hard and Alec started laughing when he saw Magnus and Max. They were adorable, Alec pressing a kiss against Max’s cheek and then gifted one to Magnus as well as he stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him placing his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder, Max curiously looking at him.

“We need a plan,” said Alec seriously and Magnus nodded.

“Yes,” said Magnus and looked at Max. “Do you have any suggestions where we could start searching, Maxie?” asked Magnus and Max put on his _thinking_ face, the one he’d seen Magnus wear when he would work on potions and Magnus leaned back against Alec, both grinning when they saw Max trying his best to come up with a plan.

“Kitchen,” pointed out Max and Alec nodded.

“What would bunny be doing in the kitchen, Maxie?” asked Alec with a smirk.

“Bunny was hungry,” said Max and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I gave bunny yum-yum,” said Max, by yum-yum meaning food and Alec chuckled.

“You’re such a good boy for taking care of your bunny like this,” said Magnus and Max cheered up, the three of them slowly making their way to the scene of the crime, the _kitchen_ , where the bunny was last seen, apparently. Alec’s eyes scanned the room carefully and then he looked down, Magnus putting Max down to the floor when he expressed the wish to be let go and he started waddling around the kitchen.

“Bunny was very hungry,” said Max.

“Okay,” said Alec, because he remembered Maxie going to the kitchen with the stuffed animal and he then got down, so that he was closer to Max, who was gazing up at his father. “And what did bunny do next, Maxie?” asked Alec calmly, Max wearing his thinking face.

“Take your time, Blueberry,” said Magnus with a wink and Max soon remembered more.

“Bunny went poof,” said Max. “He disappeared,” said Max with a shocked face and Alec tried his best not to laugh at Max’s story telling. It was adorable and he slowly sat down onto the floor, crossing his legs and he tapped his lower lip with his thumb.

“You sure it just disappeared?” asked Alec.

“Yes,” said Max innocently, but something told him that Max knew more than he was telling and Magnus was suspecting of the same. “Bunny was still hungry. It went hunting. For food,” said Max and Alec looked up at Magnus, who crossed his arms on top of his chest as he was trying his best to supress back his laughter. It was obvious Max knew where the bunny was, but had just forgotten where he had misplaced it before.

“Ah,” said Magnus with a chuckle and then started looking around.

“I remember!” said Max loudly and then his little heart fell when he remembered where his bunny was. Because his bunny was very hungry, he opened the fridge with his magic and then allowed his bunny to eat it at all-you-can-eat-buffet, aka, the fridge he quickly ran up to the fridge, horrified when he saw that the fridge was now closed, Magnus closing it before without even looking twice. Max was smart enough to let the fridge be open, but was then distracted by the TV and he had completely forgotten about his bunny and now he was on the verge of tears again.

“Maxie?” asked Alec and was quickly on his legs when he saw the tears again. “Hey, shh, don’t cry and just-”

“Bunny is in the fridge,” said Max and Magnus quickly opened the fridge and hold and behold, there was the rabbit after all. Sitting on the lower shelf, thus why he couldn’t see it before when he closed the fridge and his eyes widened when he saw that Maxie was indeed feeding his bunny before a lot, because the rabbit was dirty, smeared up with food and he quickly reached down, picking up the bunny. It all made sense now, why they couldn’t find it before.

“Mystery solved, you’re an amazing detective, Blueberry,” said Magnus, wanting to cheer up their son, but Max was still in tears as his heart was breaking. He abandoned his friend, he was all alone in the cold and scary place. The evil TV lured him in; he needed to slay the evil. But before that, he needed to apologise to his bunny and when Magnus handed it to him, Max hugged the toy and started apologising.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” chanted the boy and was clutching onto the bunny, Alec placing his hand on top of the boy’s blue curls and shook his head. “Dad, is he angry?” asked Max, his eyes full with tears and Alec shook his head. That cheered up the little one, but he then looked at Magnus. “Really, Papa?”

“Really, really,” said Magnus with a wink and Max cheered up completely. “But I think the bunny needs a bath,” said Magnus then and Max looked down at the rabbit, nodding. Yes, he was dirty from all the food.

“Can I join the bunny in the bath?” asked Max. “I don’t want to leave it again,” he said with a small voice.

“But of course,” said Alec and picked up Maxie, who giggled when Alec placed him on top of his shoulders and then followed Magnus into the bathroom, who already started setting up the bath for their son, making it extra bubbly, just like Maxie liked it and all of the hardships were forgotten. Bunny was safe and sound, the bath cheering both Max and bunny up, Magnus and Alec grinning at each other. Their son was an adorable goofball.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/)


End file.
